Needles and Nosejobs
by pinkcrayon1101
Summary: heh. Just pure randomness. And, Im really bad at summaries, so please just give it a chance...Just some random funny fluffyness from our favorite twilighters! Bella is still human in forks. before Eclipse but after New moon! Start of Gr. 12


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the _Twilight _series, or anything to do with them. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Hello! Hope you like this chapter!! yay.  
**

* * *

No, today was not a good day. In fact, it was up there with being one of the worst days of my life. Yes, today was immunization day at Forks high. All of the grade 12 students were going to be injected with needles- oh joy- in front of the whole grade. Nothing could make this day good, not even Edward.

"Good Morning!" Charlie said, opening the curtains in my room. Probably the most evil thing he could have done.

"Ughhhhhhh..." I groaned, pulling the blankets over my head and turning away from the window.

Charlie sighed.

"Come on Bella, you have to go to school today. It's already 7:45, and Edward," he gave a slight scowling sound, "Will be here to pick you up in twenty five minutes. Hurry."

With that, he did something even worse than opening my curtain. He took of the comforter, and blasted Scottish music. Yes, Scottish. As in bagpipes, _full blast_.

I screamed and threw a pillow at him. He sighed again and turned on the light in my room.

No, I _refused _to go to school today. I was _not _getting shots in front of everyone. Not that there were many 12th graders in Fork's High's minuscule population, but still.

"Come on Bella, I know you don't want to go to school today, but come on. Please get out of bed!" Charlie pleaded.

"NO!" I yelled at him, bunching up into a ball, and covering my head with the only pillow left on my bed.

The doorbell rang, and Charlie and I froze.

"That's Edward," he said, making his way out of my room and down the stairs. "Get ready!" He yelled before opening the door.

I still hadn't moved when I head him speaking with Edward.

"...won't come out of bed. She's afraid of the shots. Can you think of a way to get her out?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

Of _course _Edward would be able to get me out of bed. He could get me to fly to Jupiter if he wanted to.

"Sure, I can try Charlie." I heard Edward reply as he made his way up the stairs.

I curled into a tighter ball, throwing the covers completely over me and huddling in the center of the bed.

"Bella?" Edward said, knocking on the door.

I stayed silent and closed my eyes.

"Bella, love you _have _to come out sometime." I felt the bed shift as he sat down. He put his hand on my back and did something I would have _never _expected him to do.

He tickled me.

This was my weakness, I am _super _ticklish. I started kicking and giggling and screaming all at the same time.

Edward threw the blankets off and looked me in the eyes.

"Come on. We've got to get to school. I'll take you there in your pajamas if I have to."

This was a very scary threat, because I knew he would. So, I sighed, got dressed -I didn't have time for a shower- and brushed my teeth.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed a banana.

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I ran outside to the Volvo.

The entire car ride to school was spent in silence. Edward, of course, didn't have to get his stupid shots, but _I _did.

"So, what do you tell the nurses so they don't give you shots?" I asked, my mouth still full of banana.

"Chew and swallow love." He reminded me with a grin. "We just say that we've already had them."

"But doesn't it show up on records?"

"Yes, but Carlisle is a doctor. He 'administers them at home'."

"Oh, that makes sense." I said, taking another gigantic bite of my banana. If I choked on it, could they give me a shot? I pondered the thought for a moment, then decided it wasn't worth it. Edward would take me to the hospital, and they'd give me a million needles.

Edward pulled into a parking space at the front of the school and came to open my door for me.

I looked up at him with my seatbelt still on, banana in hand.

"I'm not coming out." I said to him simply, taking a bite of the banana.

"I could always make you." He replied with a crooked grin.

I crossed my arms and continued eating my banana.

"Not in front of everyone." I said, turning away from him.

"That's what you think." He replied evilly.

In three seconds flat, he had my seatbelt off, and I was on the pavement of the parking lot.

"Edward!" I whined, stomping my foot. We stared at each other for a second and I tried to lunge back into the car.

"Nice try love." Edward said, placing an arm in front of the car.

I pouted and started walking away. He ran at human speed to catch up.

"Bella, please wait," He said, before catching up with me. "I want you to be healthy, so I need you to get the shot."

"No." I said, stopping and sitting on the ground.

"Um, Bella, Love, What are you doing?"

"Protesting."

"Would you like me to carry you to class?"

"No thank you." I replied, taking another large chunk of my banana.

Well, apparently it wasn't up for discussion. He picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to biology.

"Edward!" I whined, hitting him on the chest. "Put me down!" I started to kick my legs. He chuckled.

People were starting to stare, but I didn't really care. All I wanted was to get out of Edward's arms. Wow, how many times would I say that?

Even after all of my attempts, Edward plopped me down on a seat in the biology lab. I immediatly crossed my arms.

The bell rang and Mr. Banner started reading the announcements.

"Grade 12 volleyball tryouts after school in the gym, Drama club at lunch in the autotorium, and robotics after school at...."

I droned him out. The only thing I was thinking of was how to get out of this mess.

"And finally, grade 12 imunizations are scheduled for after lunch."

This got meeted with a few giggles and whimpering (strangley enough it was coming from Mike...)

I froze on my seat. _After Lunch_?! They were going to make me wait the whole day in agony?! Well, maybe I could trip before we needed to get it done..

_Dont even think about hurting yourself before the shots. _Edward wrote on a page that he handed to me. I took it and wrote back

_**I wasn't going to... But are you sure you can't read my mind?**_

he chuckled.

_Yes, quite sure. You're just very predictible. _

The rest of my classes passed in a blur. Before I knew it, Lunch had arrived.

* * *

**Ok, so I hope you liked it, probably just going to be a random little 2 shot =) Please review! ****Hahahaha, Ok, so that was really random. Ive had half of that chapter written for like a month, but I just finished it, so yea. Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**pinkcrayon1101 =)  
**

* * *


End file.
